Beyblade: Metal Generations: Chapter VIII
CHAPTER 8 Two days later, Jasper is in his private meditation chamber on the island. His facial expression is blank. It is about 4:30am and the others are fast asleep. He remains there in silence. He is going through his thoughts and trying to relax and just let go. A few minutes passed and his eyes tightened. A single tear escaped and flowed down his cheek. His fists began to tighten. A small sob escapes his throat as the sun begins to rise. At 7:00 Jasper leaves his meditation chamber and move toward the edge of the island to observe the water. He sighs at the beauty of the waves and the water as they crash to the shore. He pulls out his bey and looks at it. His eyes narrow. Gravity Destroyer. A bey that can spin both to the right, and to the left. I really should use reverse rotation as a secret weapon in the world championships. '' Jasper later walks into his house and opens his laptop. He checks his E mail and finds an e mail from the WBBA. Jasper opens it and it reads: “Congratulations on becoming the representatives for Europe in the Beyblade World Championships! We would like to inform you that round 1 for the tournament begins in five days. The team that you will be facing in the first round is the Russian team, Team Torpeda . Good luck, and remember, have fun!” Jasper finished the reading the e mail just as Vincent walked down the stairs. Jasper casually turned his Laptop around to show him the e mail. Vincent read it and simply said, “Cool.” Jasper waited for Gage and George to wake up before he called everyone to the living room. “I would like to discuss our game plan.” Jasper said. “we are going to first face the Russian team in the tournament. We have one more day here for training before we leave for Russia. Once we get there, we have about four days to find out about our opponents. We will come into this with everything we have, and find every battle like it was our last. We will win this tournament. No question.” Jasper rose from his seat and said, “Lets go to the training center and take one last day to review what we can and can not do on the stadium floor.” Jasper and the team leave the house, and walk across the bridge to the training center. They all spent their time training with the courses and George worked on his new special move, Titanium Darkness. It was a big improvement from his other move, Steel Darkness. Nighttime came and the Europe team got ready on Jasper’s jet. After all was set and ready, the jet began to lift off. As it flew away from the island, Jasper turned back and looked out the window. ''When I come back, I will bring back the trophy. For Julian, and the Konzern family. The jet faded into the clouds. “Once we land, talk to no one. Do not show off your beys. Do not battle anyone. We must not show them our power before the tournament, if they haven’t already found out what we can do.” Jasper narrowed his eyes. “Whatever you do, do not, under any circumstances, tell anyone about Gravity Destroyer and its reverse rotation. That will be a secret between us until I decide to reveal the true power to the world. Do I make myself clear?” Everyone nodded. The jet landed soon, because Jasper’s jet was extremely fast. Jasper had told them earlier before they left that Europe would keep the original name and symbol of Team Excalibur. He never said why. The team landed at a private airport and they left the airport in a limousine. They went straight into a five star resort to drop off their bags and relax for a little while. Jasper spent his time looking for videos on the Russian team. He could not fin any, and the qualifying battles were not on the internet. “We will have to do this the old fashioned way”; Jasper said as he picked up the keys to his car and walked out with the rest of the team. They traveled around the city looking for bey battles, going to bey stadiums, even visiting a few gyms. It was nighttime when they were finally about to give up looking when they heard applause. They drove toward the sound to see what was going on. A huge Bey stadium was smack in the middle of downtown. This was the arena they were supposed to be fighting in three days from now. They drove up and entered the stadium. What they saw startled them. The Russian team was actually practicing in the open with all the seats in the arena filled. Jasper moved to get a closer look. He saw a guy well dressed in a normal suit fighting a guy in the same exact suit, only the colors were reversed. This guy had a white suit and tie with a black collared shirt. The other one was opposite. The beys fighting in the arena were incredibly fast. Jasper pulled out a mini camcorder he had just bought so he could look back at the battle later. There was a completely black bey moving around the stadium fighting a bey that was completely white. Jasper could guess which bey belonged to who. They clashed and sparks and smoke went everywhere. The guy in the white suit called, “Orso! Special move! Polar Death!” The white bey began to glow with a white aura and a huge polar bear appeared. Jasper felt the wind chill pick up. It was cold here, it being December in the middle of winter. This was different. This chill ran up his spine. The big polar bear opened its mouth open wide and a huge blast of white and blue water was shot straight toward the other bey. The other guy called, “Aries, Frozen Destruction!” The Aries began to glow with a completely black and white aura. A huge jet-black goat appeared and out of its horns, a white and black blast was shot toward the other bey. The two huge blasts hit each other furiously and the explosion covered the entire stadium with smoke, which was really cold. Jasper pulled his trench coat tighter around him. The smoke cleared and the Aries Bey had stopped spinning, and was wedged into a crack in the stadium floor. Orso was recalled to the guy in the white suit. He turned to the audience and said, “I know you are watching, Excalibur. Watch and watch well. The Russian team does not stay in the shadows. My name is Borya and my bey is Rock Orso RI45WB! I am the leader of Team Torpeda and we will defeat Excalibur in the first round! “He is a loud guy, isn’t he?” Jasper whispered. The others laughed. The guy in the black suit rose to his feet and held up his bey. “This is Rock Aries ED145B! My name is Gavril!” He smiles to the crowd. “It does not matter if you know us or not, Excalibur! We are not going to lose this First match!” Borya yelled to the crowd. The Russian representatives were busy waving to the crowd as a third person walked up to the platform. “My name is Jermija, and my bey is Rock Capricorn T125JB! The guy was wearing a red suit with a black tie and red collared shirt. “What a nice suit.” Jasper said calmly. “If you are out there Excalibur, just know this. We will win without a doubt. Be prepared. You have three days left before you and your beys are destroyed in utter defeat!” Yelled Borya. He laughed as him and his teammates left the platform and walked into the changing room. “They seem confident.” said George. “Yes, too confident.” Jasper replied. The next two days were spent looking up data on their beys and what the abilities of the beys were. Jasper then called his team together. “Tomorrow, we start our march to become number one. We must not hesitate. Get rid of the over confidence in your hearts.” Jasper winced as he said that last word. “We should make our game plan right now. I have decided that I will handle the leader of the team. If the chance presents itself, who would you like to battle, George? “I would like to see what Jermija can do. Has a Capricorn, just like me. It is natural for me to take him on.” Replied George. “I understand.” Jasper replied. “Vincent, Gage, you two are powerful apart, but unbeatable together. I would like to use you two in a tag team match if possible. Being there are only three members of their team that might not happen.” Jasper said. The twins nodded in unison. “Tomorrow, we will show our power to the world and take down Russia in two matches. Now is the time to reclaim what was lost to our parents long ago.” Jasper said to everyone. He rose from his seat and grasped a locket around his neck as he walked out of the room. Category:Fanon Story Chapters